


Restless Lust

by Hbrook, ShinyMimikyu666



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuphead has a biting kink, Dice denies Cuphead an orgasm, Dice has a sensitive sense of touch, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Out, Smexy, Smut, Touching Kink, Will update later, biting kink, late night, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMimikyu666/pseuds/ShinyMimikyu666
Summary: "He wanted to learn where exactly all of his sensitive places were, so that maybe, just maybe, he could drive him just as crazy as he felt right now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is.

Chapter One:

 

Cuphead paced back and forth in his dark kitchen. The old cuckoo clock ticked impatiently as its hands positioned itself to half past two AM. The floor creaked quietly beneath him in a way that he hoped wouldn’t wake anyone up, and even so, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop walking tracks into the floor.

He couldn’t sleep. At first, he had only left his bedroom to get a glass of water, but by the time he had gotten it, his mind was having even more trouble settling down than before. The thing that was keeping him up this night, just as well as it had on countless others, was the same, cliche thing that you might read about in a cheesy romance novel, or a particularly trashy movie. 

Cuphead couldn’t help but let out a sigh as he turned to start another lap through the kitchen. He wanted to curse himself for the thoughts, memories, and fantasies that had taken hold of his mind. Tonight, not a single thing about him was going to allow him to rest. Tonight, neglected thoughts had set out to haunt him.

He wanted to feel his body pressed against his as he struggled to catch his breath against his lips. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to be able hear him react to the way he was touching him. He wanted to explore every inch of his body. He wanted to learn where exactly all of his sensitive places were, so that maybe, just maybe, he could drive him just as crazy as he felt right now.

There were several reasons that he could think of that he could use try and talk himself out of ever doing that. This man, ever so conveniently, happened to be The Devil’s right hand man; King Dice. So far, Cuphead was three fourths the way done collecting the souls for the contract, and by attempting something with Dice, he could quite possible tip over a domino that he very much needed up.

Another big issue: what if Dice didn’t feel the same way? This one, though, was a debate for Cuphead. From observation, he almost knew that Dice had to feel something. From shared eye contact that lasted a little too long, to that one time when they, quite literally, bumped into each other. They had an extreme eternal chemical reaction upon eye contact, and Cuphead saw that he felt it too, because if the look on his face said anything, it said ‘Holy shit. What the fuck was that?’... But could it have been in his head? Could he have just wanted it so badly, that he imagined that Dice had seemed to feel it too?

His mind ran on, and on, and on, trapped in its own limbo between “Do” and “Don’t”, pulling him from side to side until his patience finally snapped. He was going to try this. Whether or not it would have consequences, whether or not the feeling was going to stick afterwards, he was going to do it. 

Still in his pajamas, Cuphead slid on his shoes, and threw on his jacket. He quietly snuck into his and Mugman’s room, and snagged his hidden bottle of lube he kept under his bed. He shoved it deep into his pocket, and let himself outside, making sure he locked the door behind himself. He was immediately hit by a breeze that sent chills down his spine. This caused him to yearn to be with Dice even more. He wanted to be with warmth, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless it was Dice’s warmth... His heart ached at the thought of going another night lying awake thinking about him, and it was enough to make him push away any other intruding doubts.

He started to walk to Dice’s house, and it was as if time had been turned three times slower. He was overflowing with anticipation, and his skin was prickled with goosebumps. Every familiar building, structure, or particularly memorable plant was a step closer to where he wanted to be, yet it was also a torturous reminder of exactly how far he still was.

He could see his breath fogging, and his nose was stinging from the air’s chill. Eventually, he turned a street corner, and he saw Dice’s house. His heart almost broke a couple of ribs at the sight, and for a moment, he considered turning back. Of course, he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

 

He walked up to the door, and without hesitance, he knocked. At first, there was no answer, so Cuphead knocked again. He heard some noise from inside, and then fumbling with the door. It swung open, and their eyes crashed. Dice looked shocked to see him. Cuphead took a moment to let his gaze sweep over him. Standing here like this, he noticed that Dice was a couple inches taller than him.

“Cuphead? Why the fuck are you-”

Cuphead grabbed Dice by the collar of his T-shirt, and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Cuphead immediately started kissing him. The contact was electrical, and the feeling was so sudden that he almost pulled back. He felt Dice press his hands against his chest like he was going to push him away, but they ended up on his hips, causing Cuphead to let out a low moan.

Dice started walking backwards, and without breaking away from the kiss, Cuphead followed. The second he stepped through the threshold, Cuphead kicked the front door shut, broke away from the kiss, pulled off Dice’s shirt, and threw it to the side. The second that pesky piece of fabric was out of the way, he wasted no time planting a series of hungry kisses on the nook of his shoulder.

Dice gasped, and tightened his grip on Cuphead’s hips. “Ah- f-fuck,”

The mixture of the two actions caused him to moan against Dice’s skin. A rush of warmth traveled down to his groin, and he grabbed ahold of his waist. Cuphead stopped kissing Dice’s shoulder, and started scattering kisses around his collar bone. Dice moaned again, a little more desperately this time, and Cuphead’s heart rate sped up in a way that knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Dice pushed off Cuphead’s jacket, and yanked off his shirt. Cuphead was about to start kissing him again, but was shoved against the wall. He yelped in surprise as his arms were pinned down over his head. When he looked up into Dice’s eyes, his breath froze in his throat. They were a piercing shade of venomous green.

As Dice looked at Cuphead, his lips formed something of an opened mouth smirk, and he couldn’t help but to wonder if he was in danger. Dice leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back slightly to give him a soft look before kissing him again, but deeper. Cuphead’s heart did somersaults, and he moaned loudly into their kiss. His body completely melted into his touch, and the feeling that he was in danger disappeared.

He didn’t know what to think about this change in attitude, except for the fact that he loved it. Dice laid his free hand on one of his hips as he pressed his body against his, and all Cuphead could think about was how good it felt, and how badly he wished his hands were free. Biting teasingly at Dice’s bottom lip, Cuphead grinded against his groin, earning a surprised groan. 

Their kissing became more passionate, and eventually, their need for air drove them apart. They stood there, panting as they looked at each other. Dice’s eyes were half lidded, and darkened with lust, and Cuphead found it impossible to look at anything else. Cuphead leaned forward, landing a kiss on his mouth as he grinded his hips against Dice’s groin again, hard.

The sudden friction made him pull back. “Aah~! Cuphea-!” 

But whatever he was about to say was lost in their kiss. Stunned, Dice loosened his hold on Cuphead’s wrist, and he wiggled free. Taking advantage of this, he quickly pushed Dice back, making him fall down into the sofa behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Any thoughts? Tell us in the comments!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

 

Dice only looked up at him, curious and excited with that open mouthed smirk. Cuphead sat down in his lap to kiss it. He felt Dice’s not-so-discreet excitement pressing against his own, causing his member to throb in want as he kissed him. Their kissing became a heated battle for dominance, which Cuphead was losing, so he rolled his hips, causing more friction between their erections. They both moaned into each other, and Cuphead smiled as he noticed Dice’s was louder than his. This distraction made Cuphead able to dominate the kiss, and he explored Dice’s mouth freely.

As he did that, he let his hands roam, and caress Dice all over, learning all of his sensitive places. Cuphead touching him like that immediately caused some sort of shift. Dice panted, and moaned, and moved so desperately with his movements, and Cuphead was overwhelmed by the reaction; he was afraid that he was going to cum right there in Dice’s lap. And with the way that Dice kept saying his name, and with the way their hips were rocking against each other, he was sure that he would.

“Sh-shiht, D-Dice~”

Suddenly, he was shoved off, and he fell back onto something soft. Confused, he sat up slightly, and looked around. He was on a king sized bed in what he assumed had to be Dice’s bedroom. In front of him was the portal he had apparently been pushed into. It didn’t even take seconds before Dice crawled out if it, crawling over top of him, and kissing him again. 

Dice’s movements were even more desirous that before, and Cuphead shivered as his arms got pinned back over his head. One hand kept his arms pinned, while the other touched him just about anywhere it could reach. His touch was full of promise as it wandered his body. Dice’s hand trailed all the way down to the inside of his thigh, and his whole body felt it. His cock twitched, and he couldn’t help but to moan. 

He felt Dice smirk into the kiss, and though he was needing air, he was disappointed when he pulled away. 

Black eyes met green, and Dice smiled lustfully at Cuphead. “I always knew you had a thing for me…”

Cuphead opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Dice kissed him in that same, gentle way that had unraveled him earlier. He melted, and moaned. Dice chuckled as he tugged off Cuphead’s pants, and boxers. He grabbed Cuphead’s aching member, and slowly began rubbing it.

He gasped. “Dice~”

“Do you like that?” Dice asked. Even his voice was drenched in lust.

“Yes- Mm~ Please keep talking~”

“Oh… You like it when I talk to you…?” He started pumping him faster, rubbing his thumb over his slit every time he got to the top.

“Mmmh- Y-yes,” Cuphead gripped the sheets.

“Then I guess I’ll talk to you more~” He stopped at the top, squeezing him in order to prevent him from reaching his orgasm.

Dice practically purred when he said that, and if he hadn’t been squeezing his cock, Cuphead was sure that it would have been enough to make him cum.

“Fuck-! Dice-!”

He kissed him again, and Cuphead felt his orgasm fade. He groaned in frustration, and Dice let him go as he reached over to the bed stand. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Cuphead watched as Dice slid off his pants, and tugged off his underwear. He felt his face heat up more at the sight. 

Pressing his now bare body against his, Dice kissed him. He rested his hands on Cuphead’s sides, and pulled back from him. He started kissing his shoulder, then his collarbone, and then he started trailing the kissing downward, each one becoming a little more fervent than the last. He stopped when he got to Cuphead’s thighs, and it was like having heaven stolen right from him.

Cuphead actually whimpered at the loss of contact, and Dice chuckled.

“Miss me already…?” He asked, his voice deep, smooth, and full of yet to be felt actions.

Cuphead’s body reacted in so many ways that he was sure it shouldn’t have: chills went down his spine, his heart fluttered, his body shivered, and his breath left him. He let out a sigh, leaning back into softly covered matrice. He hadn’t expected it to be like this...


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four:

Dice leaned over him again, placing a kiss on his mouth. When he pulled away, Cuphead wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him down so that his lips rested right by the stump of Dice’s neck. Neither of them moved for a moment, and they were surprisingly still. Dice was waiting for Cuphead to do whatever he was planning on doing, while Cuphead was examining his ‘neck’.

He looked at the small, vacant area between Dice’s head and neck. He remembered reading somewhere that necks were usually extremely sensitive, and he was curious if the little bit that Dice had factored into that equation. He blew on the area, and Dice went somewhat stiff. Feeling himself smile, he kissed it.

He tightened his grip on Cuphead’s sides as he sucked in a breath. “C-cup-”

“Oh… You’re really sensitive there, huh...?” He moved his hands, so that they would be laying on Dice’s hips, and traced circles into the sides of them with his thumbs as he kissed his ‘neck’ again.

“Nnngh~ F-fuck~.” His voice hadn’t gone up an octave. It hadn’t cracked, either, but it had sounded drowned in bliss, and Cuphead wanted to hear it again.

He continued to kiss that spot, and after a few seconds, he started to suck on it. He started off gently, and slowly started picking up intensity. He was hoping to leave a hickey, or some kind of mark as a form of proof that he had actually been here tonight, but at the same time, he almost felt like he shouldn’t. Regardless of his uncertainty, he did it anyway.

When he was finished, he looked up at the purple mark he made, and he couldn’t help but to smile a little as his heart did a jumping motion. Cuphead looked back up to Dice’s face to see the panting, blissful mess that he was, and he felt an overwhelming sense of warmth wash over him. He admired the sight, and couldn’t believe that he had done this. Just knowing that he had Dice on him, undone,and vulnerable was enough to make him wonder why the hell he didn’t march his ass over here sooner. 

Cupping his face, Cuphead kissed him. He was practically buzzing with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, and he wanted to go through with this so badly. Dice broke away, and squirted lube on his fingers. Cuphead closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as he relaxed into the matrice.

“Are you ready?”

He nodded and braced himself for what he knew was going to be an uncomfortable start. A finger circled his entrance, and popped in. Before he had too much time to think about it, another finger slipped in. They started moving in and out, and curling, occasionally scissoring inside of him. He groaned in pain as the stretching got a little more rough. All he could focus on was the burning feeling, and sensation of being stabbed with needles as he tried to wait it out.

“You’re so tight.” Dice practically whispered in a way that made Cuphead unsure if he was talking to him or himself “...This is your first time.”

The pain was fogging his senses, and Dice’s voice almost made it sound like he was going to stop. Cuphead knew that he had to say something, but the only thing he could force out was, “Sh-shuht up.”

Cuphead gripped the blankets as a third finger entered him, and he just barely bit back a cry. Dice kept doing the same thing as before, and the pain started to fade out. He started feeling little waves pleasure. The longer he did it, the better it felt, and the less that it hurt. It didn’t take very long for him to become lost in the feeling, and he drank it up, wanting more.

“D-Dice-” His voice came out breathy. “Please~”

He pulled his fingers out of him, and the loss of stimulation almost made him want to beg for it back. He opened his eyes, catching sight Dice positioning himself between his legs. His heart rate sped up. Dice gripped his hips, easing himself inside of him. Cuphead gasped, letting out a relieved sigh when he was all the way in.

Dice gave him a moment to adjust to his length before he started moving. He started out with smooth, even thrusts, and when Cuphead got used to them, he started to move with them. Quiet moans escaped his throat, and he felt his ability to think melt away. 

“Dice,” He moaned, “You feel so good.”

Dice groaned, and started moving a little faster, and Cuphead moaned louder. He shut his eyes, so he could focus harder on his sense of touch, but only to have them snap back open, because Dice bit down on his shoulder, picking up his pace again.

“Fuck-!” He sucked in a breath, “Fuuck~”

Now Dice was moaning, too, but it was muffled against his skin. Cuphead, wanting Dice to bite him so hard that he left a mark, thrusted down hard, meeting his movement. Dice muffledly called out his name, sinking his teeth into his skin, and Cuphead cried out in pleasure.

They moaned and gasped, keeping their thrusts matched as they gripped each other. Each move pushing him closer, and closer to his climax, he didn’t think it could get any better until Dice stopped, slightly changed his angle, and shoved himself into him. Dice hit something, because Cuphead’s vision was blinded by white, and an intense flood ecstacy overpowered all of his senses. He might have screamed, he might have done nothing at all. He didn’t know. The only thing he was aware of was how fucking good this all felt, and how badly he wanted more.

Dice continued to hit that spot over, and over again, and Cuphead’s sight was littered with flashes of white, and scattered stars. He was close. He was so, so close, and he might of said something about it, he wasn’t sure. All that he knew was that he was getting ready to-

He heard him call out his name, shattering his state of mindlessness, and pushing him over the edge. He came, and his cum splattered all over his chest. Dice orgasmed right after him, filling him with his warm liquid. He thrusted a few more times before he stopped.

All Cuphead felt he could do was blink as he struggled to catch his breath, slowly regaining his awareness. He had never felt more satisfied, or content in his whole life. Still bathing in the aftershock of it all, he felt like he could stay in this state of mind forever. 

Dice pulled out of him, and began licking his orgasm off of his chest. Cuphead watched him, surprised, almost wanting to capture his lips, and go at it again, but a sudden wave of sleepiness fell over him, causing him to decide against it.

“That was amazing…”

Dice looked up at him, his now half lidded, dim, green eyes pouring into him, making his heart flutter. He still wondered if this was real… would he wake up soon…?

“Mm…” Dice placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “ It was.”

He laid down beside him, pulling the warm blanket over them. Cuphead snuggled closer, placing a kiss on his jaw-line. In response to this, Dice wrapped a lazy arm around him. 

Sleep took him so easily. A lot easier than he had remembered it taking him in a long time. He drifted off, gently, and deeply.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Just barely awake, Cuphead stirred. In all honesty, he didn’t want to move. He had just woken up from the best, peaceful sleep, and his entire body was relaxed. He felt completely wrung dry of any and all stress, and he just felt overall satisfied. He stirred again, shifting to a slightly more comfortable position. He was considering going back to sleep when he noticed the faint scent on cologne, and he smiled.

Remembering the night before, he was suddenly aware of the dull aching in his shoulder, and the soreness in his lower region. He ran a thumb over the bight mark on his left shoulder, feeling its imprint, and the dried blood. He opened his eyes, and no one was there. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the tossed back sheets on Dice’s side of the bed. The room was pretty much empty, dark, and a little cold now that the blanket had slid off of the upper half of his body.

He was… gone? He sighed… He shouldn’t have expected anything more, should he? Knowing Dice, he shouldn’t be surprised… And he wasn’t… He was just disappointed… He thought maybe after everything that they did together- felt together- He might want to stick around to at least tell him goodbye when he left…

Sighing again, Cuphead sat up, and threw his legs over the bed. He scanned the floor for some of his scattered clothing and found it… completely bare. There was nothing but the hardwood. He looked around, and his eyes caught red. Surely, his clothes should be scattered throughout the house, but.. they were right there, folded neatly on the bed stand… 

Hopping off the bed, a sudden pain shot up his ass, and he winced. Slowly, he took an experimental step, and then another. He let out a relieved breath. It wasn’t bad. Approaching the bed stand, he picked his shirt off of the top, and let gravity unfold it. He caught a soft whiff of a familiar smell, so he pressed it against his face, and took a deep sniff. It smelled like Dice… He must have washed it… 

Looking at the pile of clothes, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Maybe he was still here? He put on his clothes, being sure to take a little more caution when he put on his pajama bottoms and underwear, and he stepped out of the room. He heard the clicking of dishes in the kitchen, and his heart fluttered. He hadn’t left. 

When he walked in, he saw Dice, topless in his loose, violet pajama pants, cooking breakfast. He hadn’t noticed him yet, so Cuphead stood there quietly, and watched him. His face warmed up when his eyes found the purple mark resting amongst his pale skin. After standing there for a moment, his stomach growled loudly, grabbing Dice’s attention.

“Oh, looks like someone’s up.” He smiled.

Cuphead smiled back, “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let us know in the comments.


End file.
